Lizzie's Diary
by shangtsung
Summary: ***UPDATED ONCE AGAIN! CHAP 4*** Lizzie writes abt the current events tht changed her life -- n the big g/b middle school prom is coming up! not good @ summeriez! pls R
1. Default Chapter

****

DISCLAIMER: All related characters in this story belong to Walt Disney, but 'SPLATTY' belongs to me. Thanks. This my first LM fan-fic so if this is bad, please let me know. And if this is good – DO let me know!! :) 

****

Page 1: March/15/2003

__

Dear Dairy, 

I'm really sorry that I didn't write to ya before. Its just that . . .I've been really busy with all the stuff that's been going on. Remember Navid? Well, its really strange because, well, I met him last summer. JUST last summer! Gordo told me that they were friends since 3! And I thought I _was his first friend! Anyway, Navid became one of my best friends and it seemed like, around him, I felt like, . . . I dunno, someone special. So, I figured out that I had a big crush on the guy! ;) but that wasn't all. Miranda confirmed that he felt the same way! He was more than a friend. Well last Thursday, he told me that his folks are gonna move to another city._

How could he? How could he leave me? He told me that Gordo loved me more and just couldn't say it. I cant believe it! GORDO?! It's SO not him! But Navid said the 3 magic words to me! Y'know, the one that makes us girls get all jelly? Alright so it made me all jelly! I mean, half the girls at school were after him! Everyone totally forgot about Ethan Craft! He was on his way to be the coolest kid in 8 grade! And yet, he chose me! Even Kate tried to talk him into her! But he refused! He said that he was with me! And now, he had to leave! Why diary? Why does it always happen to me?! I know I'm no one special but, with him I felt that way! Miranda told me that I was getting way too much obsessed on him. I should've known it wasn't going to last. He says that Gordo loves me even more. And that he is backing away for Gordo! I'm totally confused. Hey look at that, that's my tear drop ((:)) 

I wish none of this ever happened! I WISH I NEVER EVEN KNEW HIM!!! Why? . . . why. ((:)) 

****

Page 2:

He's leaving tomorrow. He even came by this evening to talk to me… I told him to leave me alone. God, why was I acting like that? I may never see him again in my life! He called back after that a few times. I just said that I was busy. I'm the most insensible little jerk! He is LEAVING tomorrow! Now is the last time I can talk to him. Pls. Diary, I don't want him to leave! He is the only boyfriend I have/had. GOD! Please help me. 

****

A/N: Okay, so this is really short stuff, but hey! Its my first Lizzie McGuire fanfic! Hope u liked it. pls. Tell me how was it. if I get the reviews, I'll continue. 


	2. As long as you love me

****

Continue from Page 2:

__

I'm going to go and talk to him right now. Wish me luck.

Lizzie slowly walks across the park, '_everyone here seems so happy'_ she thought '_all these boys and girls, meeting for the first time…'_ then she notices Navid sitting on the same place she thought he would: the bench, the bench that points exactly opposite to the entrance. He always used to sit there.

"Hey," She said sitting on the free space beside him.

"Hey." 

"What're you doing here Nav?" 

"sighs and leans back oh nothing, I was just looking at the park for the last time. Y'know, I always used to come here ever since I was a little kid?" 

"Yeah." She smiles.

"Now? I think I'm never gonna see this place again."

"Why not? I mean you can always come here at summer right?"

"I don't think so. Coming here all the way from China costs a lot of money."

She sighs again, "Listen, Nav, I'm sorry about what I said the other day. I . . ."

"It's alright Liz. I mean, I'm sorry too . . . but you gotta understand if I . . ."

"We'll still be friends right?"

He sighs as well, "Yeah, of course we will."

Lizzie shoots a fake smile, "thanks." She said that words very slowly, almost a whisper. Navid wraped one arm around her and hugs her tightly, with this, she puts her head on his shoulders and they stay like that for a minute, which felt like forever. "I'm gonna miss you," She said, closing her eyes. "Yeah, me too . . . but y'know, I'm gonna keep on e-mailing ya so bad that you're gonna go completely nuts!" He said to cheer the mood up a bit, she just smiled and added: "Do remember the first time we met?" 

***FLASH BACK****

Widdle Nowawid n Weezy pwaing in da sand box.

***END OF FLASH BACK****

"Not that far behind!"

"Oh, you mean last summer? At the prom?" 

She smiles again at the thought, "Yeah,"

***FLASH BACK***

"WELCOME to the 7th Grade Junior High School Prom! So without further dew: LET THE PARTY BEGIN!!!!!!" The announcer particularly screamed as the music hits. They played the classic 'As Long As you Love me' By the Back Street Boys. Lizzie was standing by the table, sitting this one out. She had asked Ethan Craft. but Kate had already filled him up. She sighed and leaned back against the table. Just then, a boy came to her, he had on a black T and those cream-colored 'multiple-pockets' pants. His hair looked like as if it was an artificial one, but it wasn't! '_oh my gosh!' _She thought, _'who is this beautiful creature?'_

"Hey, ah . . . you must be Lizzie right? Lizzie McGuire?" He spoke. "Ah . . . yeah! yeah! how did you know?" _'damn it Liz! Un-cool!'_ "Gordo told me about you, remember me? I'm Navid! We used to live in the same block when we were . . . well, 2 I guess." Just then, the thought zapped into her head! _'of course! Little Navid! So that's who Gordo was talking about!'_ "Of COURSE! How are ya?" "Hmm, 'cool' I guess!" And both of them laughed, soon enough, Navid had asked her to dance. And the night drove away so fast that it seemed like only a minute.

****END OF FLASHBACK***

"hmm, well, I was cool wasn't I?" He joked and she laughed. "So," He broke the silence, "I'm planning to shave my hair!"

"No way!"

"Yeah, think Justin Timberlake." "Oh c'mon, with a cool hair like yours, you don't need to shave it off!" she said smiling. "Actually. I'm trying to make this new fad thing; see it's like – Hey, there's Gordo n Miranda!" Lizzie hurriedly jumped off from his shoulders to see her best friend looking at her with a teasing smile. "Hope we are not interrupting your little . . . ahem, dare I say 'r' thing?" 

"Hey Miranda," She said, blushing a bit.

~~~~~~*********~~~~~~~

__

So dear Diary, after that, Me, Nav, Gordo n Miranda went to the mall and ate at Burger King like old times. sigh he does make me feel special. He left this morning (whoops! Sorry! I didn't write the date! Its 16-3-2003 now). And I guess it didn't feel that bad, I mean, after saying good-bye to him properly: 

~~~~~~*********~~~~~~

"Gonna miss ya," Gordo and Navid shared a long hug that lasted for a full minute. _'Best friends are special' _Lizzie thought, she and Miranda stood by the side. Tears dropping from their eyes. Navid turned to Miranda, who said "I'm not gonna say it! 'Cause this isn't -" "Good bye?" "I'm not saying it!" And they hugged. "Cheer up guys, its not like the end of the world! I'm gonna return after 2 years right? Right?" Lizzie stepped up, "yeah," she slowly whispered and hugged him. "Listen," Navid whispered into her ear, "Here, take this video tape," she took it from his hand, confused. "I've explained everything in this. Play it tomorrow." She nodded her head. "SO guys," He flung his back-pack over his shoulders. "Guess this see-ya later. Then." "NOT good bye! Just . . . c'ya." Gordo informed. "Yep. C'mon! group hug!"

~~~~~~*********~~~~~~~

__

And that's how he left. He told me to see this tape. I haven't yet. It's not 'tomorrow' yet. Yes Dear Diary, I do feel sad without him but he said that he'd keep in touch right? I even discovered that he left me an email. Said not to worry. He said that if I were sad, it would make him sad. And I don't wanna do that! Well, its getting late, and I'm glad that I'm over the whole sad thing. I said good-bye to him smiling. That's like as good as not saying good bye at all! I'll write back as soon as I see that tape. Good night. 

****

A/N: Thanks for the review! (Although just one :) Hope you guys like this one. Please tell me how it is and I'll submit the next chapter tomorrow!If I can write it!)


	3. the tape

****

Page 3, date: 17/3/2002:

__

Dear Diary, Hi. I just saw the tape. Why did he have to leave? Why couldn't he stay here? By now, he must be in his new house. Hmm, maybe his dozing! Well the tape was a 2 hour long video. I guess, he just couldn't say good bye. So I'll try to keep it as short as possible. 

~~~****~~~~

Lizzie was sitting at the edge of her bed, tears dropping from her eyes as she kept on seeing the tape, remembering the time she had. On screen: Navid sitting on his bed. "God, I saw this thing work out on TV, remember Even Stevens? The episode where Louis had to leave for Washington? Anyway, by the time you see this, I'll be either at the new house, or still on the plane. Y'know, I entered your life last summer, sure we knew each other since we were in diapers but we never really 'talked'. My family left Hillbridge (isn't that what's the town called? I'm not sure) when I was only three. I kept in touch with Gordo via email or normal mail, but I never knew you. I mean the you that is inside you. Okay, so after I came back; I instantly fell in love with you the first time I saw you! And I thought that we had something special. Remember the many attempts how Kate wanted to hypnotize me into her? But did I fell for it? did I leave you then? No. That's because I truly love you Lizzie. The kind of love you've only dreamed of! But that's when Gordo told me how he felt. And I realized that it's more than what we had. He told me every single word. You heard the song 'This I promise you' right? By: N-sync? Well that's how he feels. Gordo's just sigh to . . . just 'say' it. You know that, I know that, Miranda knows that! Y'know, to be honest, I also feel that way. Let me sing it to you, ahahem . . . 

When the visions around you . . .brings tears to your eyes. And all that surround you, are secrets and lieees. I'll be your strength, I'll give YOU hope, keeping your faith when its gone. The one you should call, was standing here all alooong! And I will take, you in my arms, and hold you right where you belong. 'till the day my life is through, this I promise you . . . ooooh I promise you." There, you got two guys who are out for you. And I don't want to step between you two. I saw the way you feel about Gordo in your eyes Liz. And I know that deep down inside your heart there is a place for him. I know that my words aren't good enough to convince you that he loves you. You have to hear it for yourself. offscreen: Lizzie is still in tears. _'Why am I always stuck in the middle?'_ she half thought, half whispered. on screen: "Now, you must be thinking 'why am _I _always stuck in the middle' well just think what I felt when I left you Liz. I mean, you were the only person I ever fell in love with, I never felt like that with anyone before. You opened up my heart! Showed me all your love! Hey look teardrops. I'm _crying_ for the first time. I don't think we belong together. You know why? You know why? Because you belong with Gordo! You belong with him. Now you're denying it. Off screen: "Yes! Of COURSE I deny it! I love you!" OS: " . . .But you won't. Believe me, trust me! If you love me so much you have to trust me on this Liz. Please. takes a deep breath We can still be friends right? I know, I know, it sounds corny. But at least we'll be together, I mean as friends. We can talk together, chat together. You'll see there's an email from me on your inbox. The date and time for us to chat is in there. I'll be online. That way we can share our feelings . . . I'll miss you . . . winks" _fzzzzzzzzzzz_.

~~~~*****~~~~

((:)) _Well, that's it. He says I belong with Gordo. Just like that! I don't know why this is happening to me. Navid said to chat with him next Thursday, but I don't think I got the guts to confront him again . . . I don't want to be hurt again. He once told me to hear the song 'My Love' by Westlife whenever I miss him. I guess the lyric does match the current experience. Now, we are parted forever. He gave me my first true kiss, I never gave it back. I just don't know, I just can't understand how Gordo can feel that way about me. I'll have to wait and hear it myself. I guess, at least we're still friends. But one thing is for sure . . . I still love him._

****

Epilogue:

The song 'When you're looking like that' playing in the background.

MSN chat, 'friends4evachat' Members – Nav, Liz, Gord & Mirandaz. 

Nav, says: Hey, did u guys catch tht concert last nite? 

Gord, says: Of course! Didn't miss it for the world!

Mirandaz says: oh n the coolest thing was- we had back pass tickets! 

Liz says: Whoooopie! N remember when Justin Timberlake gave us his autograph?!

Mirandaz says: yeeeeeah! We touched him!!!! Lets scream at the top of our lungs!!!!!!

Liz says: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Mirandaz says: WOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Nav says: *shakes his head in disbelief* girls. 

Gords: :)

Nav: ;)

Liz: Heeey! Atleast we're cooler than you! 

Nav: yeah right!

Mirandaz: Yeah 'right' that's what we r! right!

Gords: :)

Liz: :)

Mirandaz: :)

Nav: :)

__

'Its good to be friends again.'

****

A/N: So, how did you like it? I know its short but it was fun to write it! the songs 'My Love' and 'When you're looking like that' belongs to West-life, not me. The song 'As long as you love me' belongs to the late Back-Street-Boys not me. The song 'This I promise you' belongs to N-sync and NOT me! The characters (actors) Lizzie, Gordo and Miranda belong to Disney not me. BUT: the character 'NAVID' belongs to me! I made him up! He's mine! Pls. review and let me know if I can improve this in any way! Chao. 

__


	4. A month has passed

****

A/N: 

I updated because, no one read my story when they heard that it was a sequel. So, I transferred the chapters from 'Lizzie's Diary 2' to this story and deleted the other one. Cool? Now pleease review! Thank you. 

****

Page One: 

Dear Diary, its been 2 months since Navid left for China. We're still doing well. Everyone is cool, and I learned that being a friend is better than being a lover . . . although, I still miss him. sigh I have to admit: the guy is cute! :) 

But, I still can't figure out what he meant by 'You belong with Gordo'. You know, that's what make him so cute – he is strange, silent, sensitive . . . I can go on and on like that forever. Well anyway, I chatted with him online tonight (JUST! Duh.):

~@~ 

'Nav-Conversation-

LiZzIe says: So, after that, says "Yeah! me too!" with his stupid 'Jocky' voice! Can u beleve it? 'yeah me too'!!! 

NaVss says: : ) 

LiZzIe says: : O

NaVss says: : D 

NaVss says: so wat did u do?

LiZzIe says: Well, naturely I walked away . . . 

NaVss says: Oh yeah, : ) naturely

LiZzIe says: : )

NaVss says: So, hows Miranda & Gordo? Havnt tlked 2 dem dis week

LiZzIe says: Oh yea, dere cool, Miranda said shez comin oNlIne to-nite . . . SO

LiZzIe says: Hows things goin on wit u?

NaVss says: Well, letz see . . . im the most popular kid in skool B) so, this makez the jock all jealous. So he threatens me . . . when I try 2 igonr him, evry1 thinks IM the jock! so, in a way, im da most coolest guy around n all the 'popular folks' wanna b pals wit me. But since I don like dem, I jus ignor em, this makesz all da 'normal (yet good . . . our type) kidz' think im bad so DEY don wanna tlk 2 me. Thts jus leaves the dorks who iz always tryin to b friends wit me, so, when I give them a shot, dey come up n use my TV as dere own which drives ME bananas. . . . its like, when evr I open da door, they rush in (completely ignoring wat I say) n dey sitz in the living room, turns on the TV n watches it! whn evr I say no, their all plz plz plz! I don't wanna go homE! . . . I think im stuck wit the biGgest wimps in skool! Cant belive it!

LiZzIe says: : ) yea me too. Y don't u jus tell dem tht u don't like dem?

NaVss says: UgH! I tried but I cant! Dere my neighbors! I cant just say – "I HATE u guyz so don't ever show up here again!" now can I?

LiZzIe says: : ) y not? : )

NaVss says: haw haw, very funny. Im th new guy here! They'll just UNWELCOME my whole family! Believe me it happened once.

LiZzIe says: . . . y'know . . . its not the same Burger King without you . . . 

NaVss says: . . . yeah, well, its not the same without YOU 

NaVss says: guyz

LiZzIe says: u know, nav, I still feel . . .

MirAnDahz! says: Heeeeey ALLLLLL!!!!!! 

NaVss says: Hey M'z!

LiZzIe says: hey miranda.

~@~

__

Well, I tried telling him . . . but I guess I couldn't. nywayz. Later on, I told him about my trip to Italy! I can't wait for that! Only 4 weeks to go! I wonder wat'll happen : )! Well, Navid's been really happy about it. oh, n he said 2 look for him in this place called 'www.fanfiction.net' said he submitted a story there! Cool! I hear tht the main spot for 'fan fiction' is in Italy! I know, doesn't make sense! Well, I gotta go now. TTFN (tata for now)

~ Liz. 

****

A/N: so? SHOULD I rite chapter 5 or not? I will, if I get the reviews! Feel free 2 flame me! 

****

DISCLAIMER: Lizzie McGuire and all related characters belong to Disney, accept 'Navid' I made him up. Also the company 'Burger King' mentioned here belongs to the one and OnLy king of Burgers – "burger king" (n the guy who DISCOVERED it! oh!) 


End file.
